


Memories and Doubts

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A confident, funny Prince. That is how everyone sees Sidon, but what if all of this was just an illusion ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you will like it ! My tumblr is silveraiichiro, if you want to tell with me about BOTW

At night, the Zora Domain is beautiful. With the complete silence, due to everyone being asleep, you can simply sit and admire the view even better. The waters reflecting the moonlight against the walls, the stars and moon illuminating the whole place, Sidon never grew tired of this. The most beautiful sigh, yet, was Mipha’s statue as the moon slowly rose behind her, making her look almost like a goddess. She was, in some way. The Champion piloting Vah Ruta, destined to guide the Hero and the Princess to victory along the other Champions.

But of course, no duty were such pretty. They had blood, tears, and even death, which was audacious enough to snatch the princess from them. 

Sidon still remembered the day Calamity Ganon rose again. He was still a child, and he didn’t really understood much. Sitting in his corner, he stared as several Zora Elders talked to his father with worrying voices, some of them even scared. The only thing on his mind at that time was Mipha, his older sister. She promised him that she’ll come back, that she’ll be okay, and he knows that Mipha never breaks a promise. With that in mind, he smiled, waiting for his sister to come back. Maybe he’ll ask her if they can play hide and seek to celebrate her arrival.

He was sitting on the bottom of Mipha’s statue when his dad walked to him. His sister still haven’t come back, but he didn’t lost hope. Maybe she was simply late - even though that’s pretty unusual of her. She even is the type to show up an hour in advance. Maybe she is spending some time with the Champions before telling them goodbye ?

His dad wasn’t saying anything. He was just staring at his child, as if he was looking for the right words.

Of course he was. How could you say such thing to such a young child ?

“When Mipha will come back, I’ll try to make her her favourite dish ! I’ll probably ask for some help to the cooks, but then I’ll do it all by myself ! Do you think that she’ll be happy ?”

No answer, but for some reason, Sidon took it as a negative response.

“Oh... maybe I can make her crab, then ? She loves crab, right ? Then it’s salmon, tuna, and... um...”

As he was trying to find another type of fish, he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. His dad was getting bigger, and soon he’ll probably won’t be able to do such simple gesture.

“I have something to tell you, Sidon”

“Mmm ? Oh ! Do you want me to cook something for you too, Father ? I’d be happy too ! Although you are, er, much bigger, so I’d need more food”

“Enough, Sidon” the King said abruptly, “You won’t cook anything. No one will eat tonight”

Um ? For a moment, he couldn’t quite understand what his father just said, and he didn’t dared to ask. Not with the voice the King used.

“Father ?” he dared to ask.

His father looked at him, and then, everything inside the prince fell apart.

 

His gaze met Mipha’s. Only, it wasn’t the real Mipha. No, only a mere statue supposed to represent the most beloved Princess of all time. While everyone talked about how beautiful that sculpture was, Sidon didn’t believed a word of it. No, he was the only one who truly knew Mipha. Was he being selfish to say such thing ? Probably. But during his whole - short, due to quickly becoming the heir - childhood, Mipha was the only one by his side. Other Zoras were avoiding him, telling him how ‘inattentive’ and ‘innocent’ he was. While he was starting to believe these words, Mipha came to him, telling him to never ever let himself change because of others’ views on him.

That helped him keep on until the day he truly made himself a respected Prince by slaying the creature that had swallowed him whole during the combat between them.

With that in mind, Sidon can’t take the statue seriously. No, it’s only a reproduction of the Princess that was unsuccessful in representing her truly. It missed the light in her eyes, the light that would appease everyone like it appeased him.

But enough about memories. Now is the present, and he must think about the most important - Link. Link and his huge quest. He had managed to calm Vah Ruta, and it was said that he was now looking for Vah Rudania. Even though Sidon is supposed to think of his future kingdom, his mind always comes back to Link, worrying for him.

He found himself whispering.

“Mipha... are you still in Vah Ruta ? Are you watching over Hyrule ? Over Link ? I... I did as much as I could to help him, but I want to do more... what can I possibly do ? I’m not as strong as you, as kind as you. I’m just a clumsy Prince, that no one really believed in at first. How am I supposed to help Link with such pathetic traits ? I just... I want to be useful again... I want to help him !”

“Sidon ?”

He saw Link as he turned around. For a moment, everything stopped for Sidon - the time, his heartbeat, everything. Did he heard him ? 

“L-Link ! I thought you were heading to Death Mountain ?”

“I was, but I came back to buy a bit of supplies before really going. You never know what might hit you, so I prefer to be prepared”

He stepped closer to the Prince, whose scales were taking a slight shade of pink. The boy slowly took his hand, as if it was as fragile as thin, thin glass.

“Do you know what helps me get through all of this ?”

Link faced silence. He sighed with a slight smile.

“Since I met you, you keep encouraging me, smiling at me, telling me I can do it, and... I am eternally grateful for that, Sidon. That- That helps me get through this. Because I know at least one person believes in me”

He slowly kissed Sidon’s hand.

“So, Sidon, don’t you ever believe that you are useless”


End file.
